Love Suicide
by HannySyra9
Summary: kisah cinta yang manis, berubah menjadi kisah yang tragis. mention of AsaKiku, and FrUk


**Love Suicide**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Hidekaz-sama**

**Warning: angst gagal, Abal, Gaje, Typo (mungkin), EYD gak bener, DLL.**

**Summary: kisah cinta yang manis, berubah menjadi kisah yang tragis.**

Japan terduduk di ruangan World Meeting yang berisiknya bahkan melebihi keberisikan di tempat obral baju. Ok, lupakan kalimat terakhir. Matanya menatap sosok England yang sedang berbincang dengan France dengan akrab. Apakah ia tak tahu bahwa hati Japan terasa sakit melihat kejadian itu? Padahal England dan Japan sudah berhubungan selama hampir 1 setengah tahun. Tapi, England entah mengapa seperti semakin jauh dari Japan.

"Psst! Japan!"bisik Belarus yang entah mengapa sudah menjadi sahabat Japan. "ada apa, Belarus-san?"tanya Japan. "apa kau tidak cemburu melihat France dan England?"tanya Belarus sambil melirik orang yang ia maksud. "mereka hanya teman Belarus-san."jawab Japan. Meski ia sendiri tak yakin dengan jawabannya itu. "kau terlalu polos Japan."kata Belarus. Japan kembali melirik France dan England. 'sejujurnya Belarus-san, hatiku terasa tersiksa.'itulah yang ada di pikiran Japan saat ini. Hanya saja, ia tak bisa mengungkapkannya.

Sesudah Meeting yang pastinya berantakan itu, Japan segera menghampiri England. "England-san, maukah kau minum teh di rumahku?"tanya Japan. "ah, maaf sekali Japan. Aku ada urusan dengan France"jawab England dengan nada menyesal. "tapi, kita sudah jarang minum teh bersama."kata Japan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "sekali lagi maaf."kata England. Japan mengangguk, dan beranjak pergi. Kata-kata Belarus langsung terngiang di kepalanya. 'kau terlalu Polos Japan.' "apa, England-san tidak bahagia bersamaku?"tanya Japan pada dirinya sendiri. Di rumahnya, Japan, Belarus, dan Taiwan sedang meminum teh bersama, sambil membicarakan masalah Japan. "sekali lagi Japan, kurasa ia menduakanmu."kata Taiwan. "dia akan semakin kurang ajar jika kau membiarkannya seperti ini Japan."kata Belarus. "mungkin aku harus membicarakan ini dengan England-san."kata Japan. "memang seharusnya!"kata Taiwan berapi-api. Tapi, Belarus hanya terdiam, dan kemudian dia bertanya pada Japan. "Japan, kenapa kau tidak mengikuti England dan France?" "a-ah, itu tidak baik, Belarus-san!"jawab Japan.

"yasudah."kata Belarus. "coba kau bicarakan tentang hubungan kalian dengan England. Semoga ia mengerti."saran Taiwan. "terimakasih atas sarannya teman-teman."kata Japan. "kembali."kata Belarus. Keesokan harinya, Japan benar-benar mengajak England untuk bertemu di sebuah café. "jadi, apa yang akan kau bicarakan Japan?"tanya England mengawali pembicaraan. "ini tentang hubungan kita."jawab Japan. "entah mengapa, aku merasa, kau semakin menjauh dariku."lanjut Japan. Keheningan mulai menyelimuti mereka. "Japan, ada yang ingin ku beritahukan padamu."kata England. "apa itu?"tanya Japan. England terdiam sebentar, dan akhirnya berkata, "tidak disini. Ayo kita ke mobilku." Japan mengangguk, dan mulai memasuki mobil England. "aku rasa kita sudah tak cocok lagi Japan."kata England sambil menyetir mobil. Japan segera menoleh kearah England. "ini tidak lucu, England-san."kata Japan lirih. "aku memang tidak bercanda, Japan."kata England. "tapi kenapa? Aku selalu ada saat kau membutuhkanku, England-san."kata Japan sambil menuntut penjelasan. "aku hanya merasa, kita sudah tidak cocok lagi, dan..."omongan England diputus oleh Japan. "England-san mencintai orang lainkan?"tebak Japan sambil tersenyum, dan menahan tangis. "iya."jawab England. Setitik air mata bergulir di pipi Japan. "ah, aku mengerti. Maafkan aku, England-san."kata Japan sambil beranjak keluar dari mobil England. "maafkan aku juga Japan"kata England sesaat sebelum Japan menutup Pintu mobilnya.

Japan segera berlari kedalam rumahnya sambil menangis, dan membanting pintu kamarnya. Bahkan, Kuro, adik Japan, tidak pernah melihat kakaknya menangis seperti itu. 'kakak kenapa sih? Lagi PMS kali ya?'pikir Kuro sambil terbengong melihat kelakuan kakaknya itu. Di dalam kamar, Japan menangis. Tadinya, ia yakin England-san tidak akan meninggalkannya. Tapi, apa daya? Ia sudah gagal. "Hikarinee-chan? Hikarinee-chan nangis ya?"tanya Kuro sambil mengetuk pintu. Japan segera menghapus air matanya. "tidak kok. Kuro? Bisa kau jangan ganggu Nee-chan dulu?"pinta Japan. Kuro tampak terdiam sebentar, lalu berkata. "Hai. Tapi, kalau Hikarinee-chan butuh aku, tinggal panggil saja." Kuro pun berlalu. Japan mulai membuka lemari bukunya, dan membuka buku album kenangannya dengan England. Ia tersenyum kecil. 'setidaknya aku pernah memilikinya.'pikir Japan. Tapi, matanya terhenti pada sebuah foto dirinya dengan England di sebuah perlintasan kereta api. Di foto itu, tampak matahari sudah mulai terbenam. _Tes_. Setitik air mata Japan jatuh di foto itu. Tak terasa, Japan mulai menangis lagi. Satu hal yang tak ia ketahui adalah, Kuro yang ternyata tidak benar-benar pergi, tapi mengintip dari celah pintu sambil ikut menangis. Seakan-akan ikut merasakan penderitaan kakaknya.

Keesokan harinya di World Meeting, "APA?!"pekik Belarus dan Taiwan. "yah, kami berpisah."kata Japan. "oh Japan."kata Belarus sambil memeluk Japan. "pantas England dan France tampak mesra hari ini."kata Taiwan. "kurasa aku tidak cukup baginya."kata Japan. "tidak cukup? Bagiku saja kau sudah lebih dari cukup untuk England."kata Belarus sambil menatap mata Japan yang jelas sekali menyorotkan sinar kesedihan. Selama World Meeting, Japan sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Dia menjadi semakin sakit hati setiap melihat England dan France bersama. Hal itu berlangsung 6 bulan lamanya. Sampai terdengarlah kabar England dan France akan menikah. Jantung Japan terasa melewati satu detakan. "Japan? Hei, Japan!"panggil Taiwan. "ah, ada apa Taiwan-san?"tanya Japan. "aku bersumpah, kau terlihat seperti mayat hidup."jawab Taiwan. "kau nanti ikut ke pernikahan?"tanya Belarus kikuk. "ya. Kuro, dan aku akan kesana."jawab Japan dengan senyum yang di paksakan. Hari yang ditunggu pun tiba. Japan, dan Kuro hanya melihat dari kejauhan. Dan, mereka segera pulang saat acara selesai. "Hikarinee-chan, bukankah seharusnya Hikarinee-chan yang menikah dengan England-san?"tanya Kuro. "Nee-chan, dan England-san sudah berpisah, Kuro."jawab Japan yang langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya. "aku sudah tidak kuat menghadapi semua ini."kata Japan sambil menulis beberapa surat untuk Taiwan, Belarus, England, dan Kuro. Semua isinya sama. Setelah surat-surat itu siap, Japan mengambil katananya, dan mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya. "Arigatou... anata ga watashi ni kureta subete"katanya. Dan, dalam satu gerakan cepat, Japan melakukan seppuku menggunakan katana miliknya. Tak berselang lama, "Hikarinee-chan, ada Belarus-san, dan Taiwan-san."kata Kuro. Lalu, matanya terbelalak melihat kakaknya sudah tak bernyawa. Dengan segera, ia segera menghampiri mayat Japan, dan memanggil Belarus dan Taiwan.

Tak lama, Belarus, dan Taiwan segera mengelilingi mayat Japan. "oh tidak."kata Taiwan. "dia pasti sangat depresi. Dia mencintai England lebih dari apapun."kata Belarus sambil menepuk pundak Kuro yang sedang menangis. "hei! Ada surat!"seru Taiwan sambil membuka semua surat yang ada. Isi surat itu hanya satu kalimat. Yaitu, sebuah permintaan maaf dari Japan. Tangis mereka semakin deras saat mengetahui isi surat itu.

"恐れ入ります、すみません"

* * *

完成した

(Selesai)

* * *

**Hanny: gaya banget pake tulisan Jepang segala.**

**Mikado: kau yang menulis itu tau.**

**Hanny: ya, ya. Sudah berapa lama aku gak nulis Fanfic?**

**Mikado: mana abang tau dek.**

**Hanny: oh. JYAH! ANGST GAGAL! #plakk.**

**Japan: setidaknya kau sudah berusaha.**

**Hanny: arigatou. Btw, bagi siapa pun yang tidak tahu siapa itu Kuro, dia itu 2p!Japan.**

**Mikado: akhir cerita, Review Kudasai!**


End file.
